1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments of present disclosure relate to optical switches capable of controlling turning on/off light by using light and optical logic devices including the optical switches.
2. Description of the Related Art
Beam focusing is an important concept in optical science, and various optical devices may be used for beam focusing, such as beam focusing via lenses.
However, it is difficult for typical lenses to focus an incident beam to be of a size smaller than a wavelength of the incident beam. For this, methods of focusing beams that overcome diffraction limits have been developed. Among such methods, beam focusing methods using slits of several nano sizes are generally used. Also, optical devices using beam focusing nano-sized slits have been developed.